Conventionally, members who are in a common business or those having a common hobby organize a group, and information is provided to the members of the group to activate communications among the members and to increase convenience for the members. In such a group, to provide information, an owner owning his/her information transmits the information from his/her terminal to other members' terminals, for example.
As a group in which information is shared, a temporary group may be organized to share information only for a certain time period. To organize such a temporary group, a method in which someone's own information is transmitted to someone else's terminal via an intermediating terminal is known. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 27, a terminal C of a user C transmits a request requesting a referral to a certain person to a terminal A of a user A who is a friend of the user C. The terminal A belonging to the user A and receiving the request transmits a referral permission having terminal data of the terminal C appended thereto to a user B. A terminal B belonging to the user B and receiving the referral permission obtains the terminal data of the terminal C, and communicates with the user C.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-40016